prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Magical Pumpkin Akazukin Coord
(ハロウィンマジカルあかずきん) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Halloween Magical Pumpkin Coord, Halloween Magical Blue Coord, Halloween Magical Purple Coord, and the Halloween Magical Green Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A white blouse with crimped lines, frill strips, and a row of gold buttons going down the center. A piped lined goes down the side of each arm, accenting the ruffled cuff. The collarbone area is cut out to expose the skin, and covering the chest is gold glittering fabric with burnt orange material in the middle, bound by gold ribbon sewn to frilly strips of gold and white. A ruffled band of lavender is sewn around the bottom, while the top has a scalloped band of burnt orange, accent by gold studs around the bottom. A thin strap of burnt orange is on each shoulder and connects to the short, glittery burnt orange cape, which has gold stars hanging from it. At each corner of the collarbone is gold fabric with a white frilly strap adorned by studs. At the middle of the collar is a black glittering ribbon with gold stars on each side and white frills lining the tails. At the bottom of each tail is a jack-o-lantern with an orange bow. The user gains burnt orange glittery gloves with a frilly cuff that has studs circling it, gold stars on the arm, and black bow on the wrist. Bottoms A burnt orange skirt alternating with bands of gold and burnt orange striped fabric covered in gold stars. Around the bottom is a ruffled glittery lavender fabric with skinny white lines, followed by a white pleated layer. Above the two fabrics are jack-o-lanterns with orange bows alternating with brown and gold cat heads with burnt orange bows. A gold glittery pleat peplum is sewn over this with burnt orange stars covering the waist and two frilly strips, one of white with studs on it, the other black with pale yellow frills. Black bows and a large black cat head on the corner cover it. On the cat is a lavender bow and a black and burnt orange hat. Shoes Gold pumps with frills lining the insert and the heel shaped like a jack-o-lantern. Gold ribbon wraps around the foot and ankle, and on the side of the foot is a black bow. These are worn with orange gradient fabric and mesh covered in tiny gold stars. Accessory A glittery burnt orange witch or wizard hat with a lavender tassel hanging from the tip. Around the middle is a glittery lavender band lined with orange and white scallops, and on the corner is a black glittery bow with gold stars on it. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Vol. 4. Trivia * is the Japanese name of the fairy tale story Little Red Riding Hood. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 4-22.png A10F16B3-44E6-47B5-AF3E-21A12C36D228.jpeg F95C6B10-2EDA-4274-BC49-FD4A409DBACC.jpeg 9A990EF5-DE8E-4915-B0A3-8A70911EF6DA.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Vol. 4